Promises, Promises
by Mistiel
Summary: One Shot. Inu-Yasha decides which promises to keep and which ones to break.


**Promises, Promises**

by MoonAngel 002 

  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha. But I do own the plot ^^   
**Authors Note:** Woo! Another Inu/Kag fic ^^ Gomen, I know it's like taking forever to get anything out. And I still have my Sess/Kag ones to do. I also have a bunch more fics in mind too. Arg so many for my little brain! lol. As always, I'll try to keep them as in character as I can. Sorry if it comes up a little short, it didn't look that way when I wrote it out lol.   


* * * * * 

  
  


Inu-Yasha's ears swiveled slightly as he heard the battle cry. His head snapped to the right as he took off in that direction. Suddenly he stopped and the blood in his veins turned to ice as he heard another cry. This one was painful, unlike the ones of anger he had heard moments before. His heart clenched in his chest as he recognized it. 

'_Kagome..._' 

Inu-Yasha growled loudly as he took off towards them. He was furious. He couldn't wait to get his claws on the one who dares hurt them. When he got there, whatever it was that attacked them was gone. He made his way over to the trio. Sango had Kagome's head laying on her lap as Miroku observed her wounds ... which were somehow conveniently near her chest. 

Inu-Yasha knelt right next to Miroku as he examined it. He scowled as he covered her back up. He looked up to Sango and something unsaid flowed between them as Sango looked away from him with a pained expression on her face. 

"What? Not gonna take yer chance to cop a feel?" He joked, trying to break the tension. 

Miroku ignored him and gathered Kagome's things, shoved them in her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He helped Sango pick Kagome up and lay her on Kiara "We don't have much time, we need to get her to Kaede" 

"N..not much time?? What the hell happened??" Inu-Yasha demanded. 

"Kagome got hurt ..she tried to protect us .." Sango choked out. She angrily wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

"Protect you from what?" 

Sango went to speak, but Miroku glared at her "It doesn't matter now. She needs help" He said as he climbed on Kiara. Sango did the same and they all took off back towards Kaede's hut.   
  
  


* * * * * 

"There's is not much we can do I'm afraid. Unless we find an antidote" Kaede said matter-of-factly. 

"Antidote .. that means she was poisoned?" Inu-Yasha said thoughtfully. 

"Yes.. that's correct" She said as she looked between the three. 

Miroku waved it off and covered Kagome with another blanket. She moved painfully beneath it. Whimpering softly in her fevered sleep. Sango sat in the corner and scowled at Inu-Yasha as she pet Kiara. Kagome cried out in her sleep and startled everyone. Sango moved to her side and brushed her bangs from her face. 

"Isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?" She almost cried out. 

"We could probably find some herbs. They won't cure the poison, but it might offer some comfort from the pain" Kaede said as she went through the herbs she had. 

She walked over to Inu-Yasha and handed him an herb leaf "Bring me four more. I should be able to concoct some thing to ease her pain" 

Inu-Yasha nodded, grabbed the leaf and took off into the woods. Kaede sat down next to Kagome and looked at the other two. Miroku was praying and Sango looked as if she would break down and cry. 

"I.. I know I'm not usually this weak .. but ..it hurts that we can't do anything to help her ... just because of Inu-Yasha .." She said acidly. 

"Inu-Yasha?" 

"Un. We were checking out a place where Kagome thought she sensed a shikon shard. Inu-Yasha went further to make sure it was safe. Then Kikyou showed up and wanted the Shikon no Tama. Kagome refused to give it up and then Kikyou shot her. It happened so fast .. we didn't know what to do. Kagome made us promise not to tell Inu-Yasha the truth. I do understand why .. however, if Kikyou's arrow was poisonous, then it's very likely she has the antidote too" Miroku said gravely. 

"Kikyou won't give it up .. she wants Kagome dead. We've all known that for a long time" Sango said sadly. 

"I see .. pity that he does not. He might be the only one left who can save her. But if he doesn't know .. there is no chance" Kaede said wisely. 

"And even if he did know ... would he believe us?" Miroku said questioned.   


* * * * * 

Inu-Yasha carefully examined each herb carefully. He practically shouted out in triumph when he found the right ones. He eagerly grabbed a handful and put them in his yukata. He started to walk away when he heard a rustling in the bushes. His ears swiveled slightly as he caught the familiar scent. 

"Kikyou" He said softly as he turned to face her. 

Kikyou walked up to him and embraced him. She laid her head on his shoulders and sighed softly. He stood there, confused at what was happening. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. 

"You are here .. that means she is dead ne?" She said monotonously. 

"N..nani? Dead?" He said, slightly confused. 

"Yes, the girl that travels with you? Is she dead?" She said more sternly. 

Inu-Yasha pulled her away from him "H...how did you know? That she was hurt?" He said quietly, looking into her lifeless eyes. 

"Because I'm the one that shot her Inu-Yasha .. the arrow was poisonous. I needed to get rid of her so we could be together again" She said as she moved to embrace him. 

Inu-Yasha moved away from her. Total belief evident in his eyes. He turned and fled. He fled from the one person he thought was the same. But she wasn't. She tried to kill Kagome! Why didn't they tell him! 

Inu-Yasha burst through the hut door and stomped over to them. He tossed the herbs at Kaede and moved to stand in front of Sango and Miroku. 

"Why .. why didn't you tell me!" He shouted at them. 

"Would you have believed us Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said as he wiped the sweat from Kagome's face. 

"Would have believed that your precious Kikyou, whom you thought could do no wrong, tried to kill Kagome!?" She said, almost shouting at him. 

Inu-Yasha knelt next to Kagome and watched her for a moment before reaching out to move the hair from her face. Upon his touch Kagome's eyes fluttered. "Inu .... Yasha .." she said softly .. barely above a whisper. 

"Sh .. Kagome .. It'll be okay .." He said softly .. his heart clenched at the sound her pain filled voice. "I promise .." 

"G..gomen ne .. Inu .. I .. couldn't keep my promise .. to always .. be with you ." She said hoarsely. 

Inu-Yasha winced at her words. It hurt him to see her this way. He couldn't take it. He gently laid a kiss on her forehead as she drifted back to sleep. He looked at her once more and then got up and left.   


* * * * * 

Inu-Yasha moved deftly through the forest. He stopped when he smelled her. Soon she emerged from the brush. She smiled weakly at him. 

"I want the antidote. I know you have it" Inu-Yasha said sternly. 

"Give me the Tama then" 

"Iie. I will give you anything but the Tama" He said as he looked around. 

"Your life then. I will give you the antidote if you follow me into hell" Kikyou said as she held out the bottle. 

"How do I know it's real? Not just some ploy to get me?" He said cautiously. 

"I would never cheat you like that Inu-Yasha. Do we have a deal?" She said as she held out the bottle. 

"Deal" He said as he snatched it away from her. 

"Promise?" 

Inu-Yasha stopped in his tracks and looked down at the bottle. He gently fondled the beads at his throat. "Promise" he whispered as he made his way through the forest.   


* * * * * 

"You what!? Are you crazy?" Miroku shouted as Kaede fed the antidote to Kagome. 

"I had to!! It was the only way to save her!?" Inu-Yasha shouted back. 

"Stop .. do you have to shout?" Said a slightly weak voice. 

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she ran to her friend and hugged her lightly. 

Kagome lifted her head slightly and smiled at Inu-Yasha. He smiled back and bent down to her level. He lightly touched her wound, making her blush slightly. 

"Gomen .. but at least you get to keep your promise" He said softly to her 

"Nani? Promise?" she said slightly confused. Inu-Yasha just smiled knowingly and stood back up. 

"Inu-Yasha!! I've come for what's mine!" said a voice they knew all too well. 

"So soon?" Miroku asked as Inu-Yasha walked outside. 

Sango and Miroku moved to help Kagome as they all walked outside to watch the unexpected display. They all gasped as Kikyou showed up with bow in hand. They all stood behind Inu-Yasha, each wondering what was going on. 

"I've come to take you to hell with me" 

Inu-Yasha winced as he heard Kagome gasp. He didn't think they would follow him. That she would follow him. He turned around and faced her. He walked up to her. Fear, pain and love? Evident in her shining eyes. He moved his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes "You worry to much. I'll be back ... I promise" Then he turned and walked towards Kikyou. 

He stood there before her. The earth had opened. Waiting to swallow them in. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kikyou by the shoulders and looked into her eyes" 

"Gomen Kikyou ... but I can't keep my promise to you" Then he dropped his grasp and walked away. 

"What!? Noo!! You can't!! You promised!!" Kikyou said, as the earth began to swallow her. 

Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up. He held her tightly to him. He faced Kikyou again. 

"There are promises made to be kept and those that are made to be broken. Once you find the one who is most precious to you, you realize which promises are which" He bent his head and nuzzled Kagome's face with his. 

"She... she's your 'precious one' isn't she?" Kikyou said, defeat evident in her voice. 

"I made a promise to Kagome. I don't intend to break it" With that, Inu-Yasha walked away carrying Kagome as the earth closed behind them. 

Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha and smiled to herself. She laid her head to his chest and sighed softly. Inu-Yasha smiled to himself also when he heard her content sigh. He walked inside and set Kagome down on her sleeping bag and moved to lay beside her. The others followed them inside, and then left immediately with grins on their faces as they seen the two snuggling on Kagome's bag. 

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into his embrace. She complied with a slight blush, then laid her head against him. "I love you, Inu-Yasha .." She said as buried her face into his neck. 

"I love you too, my Kagome" He said softly. 

Kagome smiled as she started to fall asleep. Today was definitely a weird day. Everything felt like it was happening so fast. Almost like it wasn't even real. Kagome's grip on Inu-Yasha's yukata tightened slightly. 

"Ne, you'll be here right? When I wake up?" She said sleepily. 

"I promise Kagome ... I promise" He said as she gently stroked her hair.   
  
  



End file.
